


drank all night

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like this is something that happens every night, but some times she goes out after a particularly stressful day and she has a few drinks. And if Marshall is with her it turns into a few drinks to many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drank all night

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first In Plain Sight fic I ever wrote.

Mary crawls out of the car and she can feel Marshall’s hand graze her butt as he lifts her into his arms. 

“You’re getting to friendly there Mister,” She wants to say, but all that can come out is a bunch of drunken mumbles. 

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say,” he tells her as he tries to carry her up a flight of stairs to his apartment, “but if you need to throw up and you can’t wait until I get you inside to the bathroom could you at least try to keep from getting any on me? Please.” 

Finally they get there and he puts her down and unlocks the door. 

“Think you can get up?” he asks and she nods holding onto the porch railing as leverage. 

“You know where the bathroom is right?” He asks, and it’s obvious that she does because she’s already rushed passed him and is heading there before he can shut the door. 

~*~ 

It’s not like this is something that happens every night, in fact the last time she went out and got drunk every night for a week she was a freshman in college and it was spring break and she was in Mexico and that event did not end to well which is why she stopped, but some times she goes out after a particularly stressful day and she has a few drinks. And if Marshall is with her it turns into a few drinks to many. It’s just what happens. 

Nothing ever happens between them though. She’s like a sister to him, as clichéd as that sounds, a sister that can handle herself 99 percent of the time but a sister none the less. Or a best friend. But nothing more. 

~*~ 

Mary opened the bathroom door a half hour later and flipped off the light, she was pretty sure that the need to be sick had passed for a while. 

When she walked back into the living room she found Marshal sitting on the couch flipping through television channels with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the table beside him. 

“Feel better?” 

“Ehh.” she shrugged, “Jury’s still out.” 

Marshall picked up the water and pain killers and handed them over. 

“Here,” he told her, “take these.” 

“You’re a good friend you know that?” Mary asked tossing the pills into her mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Marshall sighed leaning back, “So you want to watch some TV?” 

“Sure, what the hell. I‘m sure there‘s some soft core porn on that we could watch.” 

“Totally.”


End file.
